Reconnecting
by SevenCorvus
Summary: Pairing: SamDeanJohn slash Prompt: reconnecting, double penetration Warnings: incest Disclaimer: I own nothing, except in my dreams. Author's Note: Feedback is much love and well appreciated


Later they could never remember who had moved first, or maybe in reality they had moved together. Regardless, it had happened, and changed the dynamics of their relationships forever.

The Winchesters had been together as a family for the first time in over four years. They had finished the hunt, and were now back at their hotel room winding down. Dean was just standing there, radiating an all consuming contentedness with life, never more happy than to be reunited with his family. Though worry was hidden deep, worry that now that he had what he had wanted for so long, it would be shortly taken away. Still, Sam and John couldn't take their eyes off of him, the quiet joy he was feeling glowing through him. They had never seen him like this, never seen him so happy, and would do anything to keep him that way, keep that silent delight in his eyes.

They might not have agreed on much, but they were family, and despite their many arguments, Sam and John held a deep love for the other. And if there was one thing they did agree on, it was Dean. Dean who didn't expect anything from them, who didn't ask anything for himself, but tried to keep this peaceful moment forever in his heart. Struck by the giddy light surrounding him, Sam and John reached for him, wanting to reassure him that this feeling wasn't going to disappear on him again.

Gently cupping his cheek, John brought him into a slow kiss, as Sam pulled him back tightly against him. Taking a moment to breathe in his brother's scent, leather and gun oil, he caressed his lips up Dean's neck, holding onto his hips tightly, not wanting him to deny himself this pleasure. Stunned, Dean could only stand there as his brother and father teased him to arousal, he had never really thought about this, but now that he had it he couldn't deny his need or want for it.

Finally regaining enough brain power to respond, he pulled John closer to him, devouring his mouth, and ground his ass back against Sam's crotch. Grinning at the moans behind and before him, Dean pulled his mouth away, gasping for breath, to suggest moving to a bed. Only to blink at finding himself laid out across one near instantly, unable to pull his dazed eyes away from Sam and John kissing above him. Pouting at their change in attention, he reached up to cup and squeeze their cocks, feeling them twitch beneath the thin layer of cloth. Having regained their focus he spread himself, open to anything they wanted.

Stripping him efficiently, John and Sam took turns driving him crazy with lust, seducing him with barely there touches and smoldering looks. Whining in the back of his throat, Dean tried to encourage further action, pleased when they made short work of their clothes. Finally able to touch and tease himself, he quickly set out to incite as much pleasure in them as he could, hoping to encourage future occurrences.

Through with teasing him, Sam reached between his legs, caressing his entrance with lube coated fingers. Pushing back eagerly, Dean sighed with relief as a finger made its way inside, followed closely by a second. Patience gone, he spread his legs wider, needing to feel his brother filling him, connecting them together as close as they could be. His head arched back, as his brother's thick cock pushed its way into him, the blunt head stretching the tight muscles of his ass. Pressing his way inside, Sam paused to flip them around so that Dean sat astride him. Quickly flexing his thighs to bring him up and down, Dean's eyes rolled back in his head.

Leaning down to give his brother a kiss, he froze at the feel of another blunt object invading him. Keening Dean stayed still as John's finger spread him impossibly wider. Stretching him ruthlessly, his father finally pulled out, lubing up his cock to push its way inside. Panting helplessly at the feeling of being filled to the brim, he was helpless to resist John's at first careful thrusts, increasing in intensity as Sam grabbed his hips moving him up and down his cock.

It was all too much, the three of them together for the first time in years, the blind hope that they weren't going to abandon him again, and the feel of them sliding together inside him, connected in a way they never had been before. Falling with a moan, Dean exploded in release, distantly hearing echoing cries.


End file.
